Communication devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers and the like, can receive a variety of communications, including telephone calls, emails and the like. Each of these communications can result in the generation of notification signals (flashing lights, ring tones, and the like) at the communication device. In certain situations, such notifications can be not only disruptive, but also unnecessary and therefore wasteful of the devices' limited computational and power resources.